


Hypocritical husband

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is So Done, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, George Washington needs a hug, Kinda, M/M, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Sick Fic, Sick George Washington, hypocrite George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I have Work to do.” George whined.“Hypicote.” Alexander shot back easily.OrGeorge is sick but won’t admit it which leads to a small thermometer ambush and smug Alexander
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Angelica Schuyler & Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler & George Washington
Series: Day to Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Hypocritical husband

**Author's Note:**

> Alright loves so I thought before you read this I’d let you know I have decided to have Alexander and George adopt kids (I didn’t know previously) 
> 
> This story isn't in chronological order it hasn’t really mattered yet and still doesn’t but I might have to add this happened before kids of after kids at some point hopefully soon!

Alexander knows something is off with George, he’s no idiot and pays more attention to his husband than anyone would give him credit for. Rummaging through the bathroom cabinet on their shared office floor he smiles in triumph finding the forehead thermometer. Ambushing Grorge with the thermometer probably isn’t the smartest thing he’s ever done but hindsight is 20/20. 

Alexander’s innocent face is undetectable, as long as the person he’s using it against isn’t George, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy or John. “What are you up to Alexander?” Peggy’s voice startled him. 

“Shh!” He whipped around failing to hide the object from one of his best friends who only raises her eyebrow higher. “He’ll hear you.” 

“Are you sick?” She questions clearly ready to sell him out if he is. 

“No, but I’m almost positive my hypocrit of a husband is.” Peggy laughed a little, shaking her head. “He’s been snappy and mean since he woke up and this moring I commented he was warm and he said and I quote ‘fuck off Alex’ so somethings wrong.” 

“You sure you didn’t just piss him off?” 

“Trust me, if I pissed him off, I’d know.” Alexander shudders dramatically. 

“You're digging your grave if you're wrong.” She reminds him beginning to head to the elevator he only shrugs smiling devilishly. Alexander opens the office door sauntering in like he normally would thermometer held firmly behind his back. George took one look at him before narrowing his eyes tiredly. 

“What are you up to?” 

“Nothing.” The faux innocence failed to convince George the smaller man wasn’t scheming something. 

“Alexander…”  _ Full name, ouch not like I’m planning a murder jezz  _ “I’m not in the mood for your games.”  _ I don’t play game humph  _

“Well excuse you, I’m perfectly innocent.” 

“Bullshit.”  _ well yeah but oh well,  _ Alexander slowly walked closer until he was within arms reach. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The question he’d asked at least eight times in the past hour once again falling from his lips. 

“I’m fine.” George answered gruffly, narrowing his eyes Alexander pulled out the thermometer. 

“Then if I take your temperature it’ll be normal?” George sighed, part of Alexander knew the man would probably be cross with him later most of him really didn’t care. 

“Alexander I’m not in the mood for this.” With an eyeroll Alexander placed the thermometer to George's head, batting him away when he attempted to stop him.  _ 101.3 take that fucker  _

“We’re going home.” Alexander stated simply closing George's computer before he had a chance to respond. 

“I have work to do.” 

“Hypocrite.” George sighed allowing Alexander to pack both of their things up without much protest. 

  
“I have work to do.” Angelica showed up in the doorway snorting. 

“Peggy told me you were ambushing him with a thermometer and thought I’d come make sure you're still alive.” Alexander smiled at her cheekily while shoving his journal in his bag. 

“Haha.” George huffed crossing his arms childishly. “I have things to do besides I’m not even that sick.” 

“You know who you sound like?” Angelica smirked as Alexander perked up. “Alex. You sound like Alex.” 

“Alex would be physically trying to stop me from packing up and I’d have to drag him out of the office by his ear.” George deadpanned, ending his report with a coughing fit. 

“I’m not that bad.” 

“Yes you are.” Both of them responded simultaneously. 

“If I don’t want to go you can’t force me Alex.”  _ Like hell I can’t  _

“I’ll call in backup.” With a shrug he threw on his backpack grabbing George's messenger bag. “John, Lafayette and Hercules will help me, plus Angelica, Eliza and Peggy are scary.” Angelica snorted. 

“Go home George, the company will survie.” George grumbled something but gave up his halfhearted fight letting Alexander drag him up and out. 

*** 

A little later Alexander had gotten medication into George and then the man in bed, “Why did you lie to me?” George looked over from the TV to see Alexander reading something over half heartedly. 

“Does it matter?” 

“I just thought you weren’t hiding things like sickness and injury from me anymore.” Alexander shrugged. “It’s fine you don’t have to explain yourself but I will never be angry or annoyed with you for something so trivial you know that?” Alexander looked away from his computer to meet George’s eyes. “You do know that yes?” 

“I know.” George sighed. “Work to do.” 

“Hypicote.” George snorted a little shuffling to bury his face in Alexander's thigh. One of Alexander’s hands rubs the back of George’s neck mindlessly while he reads. The older man gives into his exhaustion falling asleep much to Alex’s amusement.  _ ‘I’m not sick’ my ass.  _

Alexander smiles fondly rolling his eyes at an Email from Arron Burr asking where they are.  _ Mind your own damn business and run your department.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
